Confusion
by twofang
Summary: Hatsumi is so confused. Things are falling apart in life. Everytihng is too much to handle, with her boy friend, her brother, her exboyfriend, and her dad. It's all to much for one girl to handle. How will this all turn out? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick

Spoilers: This all occurs after the 9th volume of Hot Gimmick. I'm just putting this warning here because I want to make sure everyone knows where I'm at, and incase they have yet to read the 9th volume (It's a good one), then they can avoid reading this (if they don't want to spoil anything). Enjoy :D

Chapter 1

"You're late!" Ryoki shouted, as Hatsumi finally reached their designated spot outside.

Glancing at her watch, Hatsumi noted that she was only late bye five minutes. Unwilling to argue, Hatsumi just sighed. Then she smiled and said, "Hi Ryoki."

"What! No apology? You keep me waiting up here for hours, and you don't even apologize to me?"

_For hours, really?_ Hatsumi thought sarcastically. "I'm sorry for being five minutes late," she said, looking up to see Ryoki's reaction.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down the stairwell.

"Wh-where are we going?" she asked. She had known Ryoki wanted to meet her upstairs, but he had never mentioned going out anywhere. _I should have guessed anyway. My mind is just too occupied right now to thing straight_.

Ryoki continued to ramble on about how she was such a klutz and complaining about how she was always late, but Hatsumi barely heard a word of it. Her mind was in a frenzy, contemplating so many issues at one time. _When did my life become so complicated?_ She thought. _Azusa, my dad, Shinogu, Ryoki…How did this all happen to me?_

"Are you even listening to me?" Ryoki shouted into her ear.

"Um… yes?" she offered, hoping to save herself a hit on the head. They had stopped, and they were standing on the stairwell, Ryoki still grasping her hand tightly.

"What's wrong, you have that stupid look on your face again. I know it's always there, but you seem more… dazed than usually."

"It's nothing," she muttered. Ryoki would only get mad at her if she brought up these things.

"If it's nothing, the why aren't you paying attention to me?" he shouted.

Hatsumi just looked at the ground. She wanted to tell Ryoki, she really did, but he would just yell at her again, and hit her on the head.

"Tell me!" he said. "That's an order."

"No," she said quietly.

"Are you talking back to me?" he said, his voice seemingly calm, but Hatsumi could pick out the poison in his words.

"I'm not your slave anymore. We decided I was your girlfriend. I don't respond to orders, anymore."

"You said that if I listened to your problems, that would make me your girlfriend, but you aren't telling them to me. So tell!"

"I can't!" she shouted back.

"It's easy! You open your mouth and speak. As easy as that."

"No, I just can't," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. _I don't want him to be mad at me, I don't want him to leave me too!_

Ryoki let go of her hand, and placed his arms on Hatsumi's shoulders. "Hatsumi? Don't be a crybaby," he said. Despite what would sound to be an insult, it was said in such a gentle voice, that Hatsumi looked up at Ryoki's face. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Because you'll yell at me and hit me," she said quietly, turning her head away from him.

She felt a cool hand placed under her chin, raising her face to face his own. "I won't yell at you, and I won't hit you," he assured her. "Now what's wrong?"

_I shouldn't tell him, I shouldn't tell him!_ She shouted to herself. _He'll get mad. He said he wouldn't yell at me, but he'll still be mad!_

"Go ahead," he urged.

"It's just everything that's going on," she said, sobbing into her hands. "It's just too much," she cried.

"What else happened, Hatsumi?"

"You'll get mad if I tell you," she sobbed.

"I'll get mad if you _don't _tell me," he replied.

"It's Shinogu," she said, waiting for some kind o hit and a comment on how she was focusing too much on her brother.

_Dammit, can't she think of anything other than that damn brother of hers?_ He thought to himself, but he didn't voice his opinion.

"You know, yesterday, we were stuck in the elevator?" she started.

"That bastard! He didn't do anything to you, did he?" he said, anger flaring.

"N-no!" she shouted in his defense. "Not really…"

"What do you mean, not really?"

"He kissed me," she said, and quickly she added, "well, I'm not sure if our lips actually touched but-"

"He _kissed _you?" Ryoki asked, incredulous. "You _let _him _kiss _you?"

"I didn't let him," she said. "I didn't know, he's still my brother now, Ryoki. B-but recently I found out that he likes me more than just a sister. Today, he just actually showed it," she said.

"I told you not to go around with that brother of yours! Why don't you ever listen to me!" he shouted.

"You told me you wouldn't yell," she said, tears filling her eyes yet again.

"That was before you told me he kissed you!" he yelled. "And now, you can't get your mind off of him. You're attention is supposed to be on _me_, not that damn brother of yours!" He let got of Hatsumi and began to make his way down the stairs without her.

Hatsumi sat down on the stairs, and started crying more than ever. "Please, don't leave me," she cried. Ryoki stopped, hearing just how much pain was in her voice. "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would leave. Please, don't leave me like Azusa and Shinogu did," she sobbed.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her and take her into a tight embrace, as hot breath fell on her ear. "I could never leave you," he whispered. He hugged her tightly to him, one arm around the small of her back, the other one entangled in her hair. His chin rested upon her head, as Hatsumi continued to cry into his shirt. "Never," he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So are the characters kind of in character? I hope so. I only read Hot Gimmick recently, so I hope this story is alright. I hope people give me a review, especially since I need to know what you think! Please tell me! I hope you liked it! twofang


End file.
